It Started With A Feeling
by DarkAngelLillith
Summary: 50 sentence challenge. For those wondering who my mind paired Sideswipe with. I wanted to finish Insanity after starting the next sidestory, but the pairing demanded to be written now. I took the challenge to quiet them down until I can write the story.
1. Alpha Set

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.

**A/N: **My first try writing this challenge. I'd really like to know how I did with it. Any mistakes you tell me about will be fixed as soon as I can fix them. Anyone wondering why this pairing? Well, Optimus was the only one that I thought of pairing Sideswipe after I finished writing Insanity, but I had no idea how to start it and the pairing demanded to be written now. So, I volunteered them for the challenge.

Optimus Prime/Sideswipe in Fifty Sentences

**Comfort**  
After coming out of surgery, Optimus was surprised to find that Sideswipe had volunteered to be his caretaker and even more surprised when he realized the Lamborghini worked hard to make sure he had every comfort available.

**Kiss**  
For a second, Optimus considered telling his SIC the best way to make Sideswipe shut up, but he doubted Prowl would be willing to kiss the red twin to do it.

**Soft**  
Optimus was surprised at how soft and vulnerable Sideswipe could be with him until the red twin confessed to have never been in a relationship before.

**Pain**  
When Prime came online after getting buried under the rocks all he could feel was pain and arms around him while Sideswipe's voice whispered in his audios that everything will be alright.

**Potatoes**  
It involved potatoes, mice, Ironhide and he'll probably spend time in the brig for it, but he knew Optimus was grinning behind that facemask and it made it all worth it.

**Rain**  
It was raining when they first kissed and when they first dared to interface, so when it started raining after Prime left on a mission, Sideswipe knew it was the moment to say goodbye.

**Chocolate**  
They might be unable to process chocolate but that didn't stop Sideswipe from celebrating the human holiday for love and paying a fortune to Smokescreen for energon goodies to give Optimus.

**Happiness**  
There were few times that Prime had been truly happy, until he admitted that he more than cared for Sideswipe, because every time the Lamborghini walked out of the battlefield alive Prime was sure his spark would burst from happiness.

**Telephone**  
Prime was not amused when the police told him, in great detail, how Sideswipe had managed to take out the phone service of half the city during a prank.

**Ears**  
Somehow it didn't surprised Optimus that Sideswipe had sensitive audios, but he never expected to be able to make him overload by touching them in the middle of a briefing with half the warriors present.

**Name**  
When Optimus Prime met the mechs that had been forced to fight for the Decepticon's entertainment, he was surprised when a red mech approached him and asked for him and his brother to join the Autobots but, much to Red Alert's dismay, he welcomed them without even asking for their names.

**Sensual**  
There was nothing more sensual to Sideswipe than being able to remove Optimus' facemask, as he knew that, unless it was an emergency, not even Ratchet had that privilege.

**Death**  
Sideswipe knew death was always a possibility for them, but watching Optimus' funeral broke his spark and made him wish they'd been able to bond so he could follow his leader and lover into death.

**Sex**  
Everyone gaped at Sparkplug as Optimus apologized to him and the human waived him off and only asked that Optimus and Sideswipe remembered to lock the doors before having sex on the desk.

**Touch**  
It was in the way Sideswipe touched him as if he was made of the purest of crystals that made Optimus Prime realize the warrior was with him for more than a fun night.

**Weakness**  
If there was one thing Optimus Prime prayed to Primus for, it was that Megatron never learned that his greatest weakness was now a frontline warrior that liked to annoy Seekers as a hobby.

**Tears**  
Ever since meeting the humans there were few times Prime wished he could shed tears like them; knowing that Sideswipe had a small chance of surviving the surgery was one of those times.

**Speed**  
Optimus wasn't as fast as him, but Sideswipe knew that it wasn't the speed that counted, but reaching the goal no matter what happened on the way.

**Wind**  
Sideswipe used to think Optimus was as immovable as the Earth's mountains, until one day he watched the wind slowly erode the mountain and realized Prime was like the wind: gentle and refreshing when calm, devastating when angry and (when given enough time) able to take down even the biggest of mountains.

**Freedom**  
There were times that he wondered if Sideswipe was with him because he felt he should be or of his own free will.

**Life**  
Sideswipe's old life was destroyed when the Decepticons captured him and his brother and his hopes of getting it back got crushed under the heavy blows of the other gladiators, but the day he met Optimus Prime he found himself believing that as long as he lived there was still hope.

**Jealousy**  
He would never tell Sideswipe he was jealous of the bond he shared with his twin; just like Sideswipe will never tell him he was jealous of the bond he had with a femme back in Cybertron.

**Hands**  
He knew he was committing sacrilege every time he touched the Matrix bearer with his energon-stained hands, but every time he was allowed that privilege he felt that all of his bad actions had been forgiven.

**Taste**  
Sideswipe was sure that every time he was with Optimus he got a taste of what freedom truly was, but Optimus believed it was the other way around.

**Devotion**  
Optimus would've given anything to pretend that he was just a normal worker having a good time with his lover, but Sideswipe's almost complete devotion for him made it impossible to lie to himself.

**Forever**  
Sideswipe would like nothing more than to promise Optimus to be with him forever, but he knew that every time they entered the battlefield could be their last so he never told his leader that.

**Blood**  
Sideswipe looked at the bloody field and felt his spark break knowing Optimus would only blame himself for the death of the humans today and, ultimately, for bringing their war to this planet.

**Sickness**  
The medic knew that twins often fell sick at the same time, but he refrained from asking Optimus why did he get Sideswipe's virus before the yellow twin could start whining about being sick too.

**Melody**  
There were only two Cybertronians that knew he could actually sing and though he had sung to her all the time; Optimus only felt the need to create a melody just for Sideswipe.

**Star**  
One night, as he looked at the now familiar sky and star patterns while Sideswipe was in critical condition; Optimus looked at where Cybertron was supposed to be located and wondered if it was all worth it.

**Home**  
He wasn't Sideswipe's home because that was Sunstreaker's position since the moment they were created, just like Sideswipe wasn't Optimus' home because that position had been given to Elita-1 long before the two met; and even though they both knew that they refused to believe it.

**Confusion**  
Optimus walked in looking confused and Sideswipe couldn't help but pull him aside and ask him what was wrong, though he never expected to hear his leader say, "I think your brother just gave me the talk."

**Fear**  
Optimus's worst fear came true when Sunstreaker fell in battle and he had to watch as Sideswipe survived as a ghost of himself until the day he entered the battlefield and, for the second time in his life, he had to watch as the one he loved died at the hands of Megatron; only this time there was no one to bring Sideswipe back to him.

**Lightning/Thunder**  
One day Optimus watched the twins spar and ended comparing Sunstreaker to lightning and Sideswipe to thunder and though the two together were amazing, Optimus was more fond of thunder.

**Bonds**  
Sideswipe was denied the chance of a bond the moment his spark split in two and Sunstreaker was born; but it didn't matter to him because Optimus had used that chance before they'd even met.

**Market**  
Optimus had many secrets; one of them being that he'd met Sideswipe at the market back when he was still Orion Pax and he'd been looking for a bonding present for Ariel.

**Technology**  
Sidewsipe grinned and Optimus had the sinking feeling that someone had finally told the red Lamborghini about Furbys and he should be expecting an illegal shipment of the human technology along with a short circuiting Red Alert very soon.

**Gift**  
It was both sad and amazing that the best gift she gave him after more than four million years of separation was a transmission telling him that if Sideswipe made him happy then who was she to stand in their way.

**Smile**  
Everyone knew that Optimus could have any Autobot he wanted and that there were many good looking models in the Ark, but what they didn't knew was that he preferred Sideswipe's crooked smile above anyone else's looks.

**Innocence**  
Optimus was always surprised at how young and innocent Sideswipe looked during recharge.

**Completion**  
Even though he shared one spark with his brother, Sideswipe felt truly complete whenever he was near Optimus.

**Clouds**  
Optimus didn't knew why the other one insisted they go cloud-watching, but he always gave in and humored Sideswipe even if he had to pretend to see figures when all he could see were cumulus.

**Sky**  
Optimus was almost sure his lover was a recycled flier, because how else could he explain the jet pack and the red twin's habit of jumping on Seekers and letting them take him upwards into the skies, even when Sideswipe knew they only wanted to see him fall to his death.

**Heaven**  
Optimus didn't knew much about human religion, but he believed he had enough grasp of it to say without doubt that heaven for him was managing to get the red twin still and quiet for a few joors, preferable in his arms but he wasn't picky.

**Hell**  
Optimus thought hell was losing his life and love to war and reformat, but it turned out that hell was losing Sideswipe to his twin's death and actually feeling grateful when a shot of the fusion cannon allowed the red twin to rejoin his brother in the Matrix.

**Sun**  
Optimus often came to the conclusion that Sideswipe was like the sun, both were fiery, gave life to those around him and were condemned to die in an explosion.

**Moon**  
When he first saw the Earth's moon, he couldn't help but think it was beautiful and cold like his mate back on Cybertron, but he also couldn't help but love the Sun much more than the Moon.

**Waves**  
Optimus liked to watch the sea and marvel at the constant movement of the waves and the way the waters seemed to be alive and change moods in a matter of nanokliks, so it wasn't a mystery that he was drawn to Sideswipe for his short attention span and inability to remain still.

**Hair**  
Sideswipe's optics brightened as he tried and failed to suppress a laugh when Ironhide walked in with the Cybertronian-sized human wig the red twin managed to glue on him and Optimus calmly looked at his friend and said, "Glad you could join us, Ironhide. I never thought of you as a brunette though."

**Supernova**  
War brought them together and they fought together with everything they had knowing that it was war that would separate them in the end, but not before their deaths consumed everything like a supernova.


	2. Beta Set

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

**Warning:** run-on sentences

**A/N:** This one is the Beta set of the 50 sentences challenge.

* * *

**_Optimus Prime/Sideswipe in Fifty Sentences: Beta Set_**

**1. Walking  
**

Sideswipe preferred driving over walking until the day he had to walk behind Prime and he had to admit that walking wasn't so bad as long as he could stare at Prime's aft while doing it.

**2. Waltz**

Neither Optimus nor Sideswipe knew how to dance, but that didn't stop the twin to try a waltz with his leader and laugh like a lunatic when Jazz and Blaster banned them both from the dance floor.

**3. Wishes**

Sideswipe knew he was dying and deep down he knew all of his wishes would finally come true and he'd finally join his brother and Prime in the Matrix.

**4. Wonder**

Sideswipe had wanted to see it and Prime didn't see the harm in showing him the Matrix; plus the look of innocent wonder in the twin's face made it all worth it.

**5. Worry**

He knew the other mech was older than him, had more experience and was basically a better fighter but Sideswipe always worried about Prime's safety when he wasn't assigned as his bodyguard.

**6. Whimsy**

Sideswipe wondered what sort of silly idea had taken over Prime to leave energon goodies and car wash coupons for him to find.

**7. Waste**

"Love? He's playing with you and you're just wasting your time with him," was a good summary of what they said to him when the truth got out, but Prime didn't care for what they said as long as he could see the truth in Sideswipe's optics.

**8. Whiskey and rum**

Prime stared at Sideswipe's special blue looking high grade brew with mistrust as Sideswipe chuckled and tried to convince him that it was safe to drink and the color was just the whisky and rum he added to the recipe.

**9. War**

Sideswipe knew that Prime hated the war but he couldn't see what was so bad about it, after all, he could fight to his spark's content during the day and love his leader during the nights.

**10. Weddings**

Optimus had a hard time trying not to laugh when the red Lamborghini arrived with the bride covered in flowers for Spike's wedding.

**11. Birthday**

Optimus couldn't understand completely his troop's fascination with human customs, but he made sure to give Sideswipe a little gift on the day the records said he'd been sparked.

**12. Blessing**

Optimus Prime had more things to worry about, but that didn't stop him from wondering if Alpha Trion would accept his relationship with Sideswipe.

**13. Bias**  
Optimus always left the disciplinary methods to his officers whenever the twins were involved in fear of being biased as a result of the relationship he held with Sideswipe.

**14. Burning**

Whenever he was with Optimus, Sideswipe felt like he was burning because loving Prime was like being consumed in fire.

**15. Breathing**

Both mechs' intakes were cycling air as fast as they could, Sideswipe looking up and writhing under the truck's body until he found a way to break free and stand again with a grin before continuing with their sparring session.

**16. Breaking**

Sideswipe felt his spark would break when Elita and the femmes came to visit Earth and he had to watch as Optimus seemed to forget he even existed.

**17. Belief**

Sideswipe knew he didn't believe much on the Autobot cause, but he believed in Optimus and that was all that mattered.

**18. Balloon**

Optimus stared at his soldiers in disbelief until Sideswipe hit him square in the chest plate and Prime decided to show the red slagger how good his throwing arm was and joined the water balloon fight.

**19. Balcony**

After the war was over, Optimus stood in the balcony and wished that Sideswipe had been alive and standing next to him.

**20. Bane**

Optimus was sure that Sideswipe was the bane of his existence, until he caught a glimpse of the twin's unrepentant smiling face and he couldn't help but fall in love more with how cute the Lamborghini looked.

**21. Quiet**

When the Ark went quiet, Optimus was afraid because it meant that Sideswipe was doing something big that will most probably be loud, embarrassing and have a high probability of exploding.

**22. Quirks**

Optimus Prime knew he was better off being escorted by the twins, but he was sure that Sideswipe and his brother could destroy the fragile alliance with the humans with their not-so-charming quirks.

**23. Question**

Optimus Prime stared at him in shock, while Sideswipe's glare promised a painful retribution, but Jazz merely grinned wider and said, "Chill, it was only a question,"

**24. Quarrel**

Optimus Prime had long gotten used to the twins quarrels; although he wished their make-ups didn't involve finding minibots tied up in strange places.

**25. Quitting**

"But you can't quit!", someone cried out as the red twin stood up, "It's four in the morning, my aft is broke and Pime's stealing the money," he cried out dramatically before leaving the room while everyone stared at their leader who simply ignored him and rolled the dice to get his piece out of jail.

**26. Jump**

Optimus wondered how Sideswipe managed to get on top of the Ark with his jetpack damaged, but that didn't stop him from trying to catch him when the red twin jumped down.

**27. Jester**

Neither Sideswipe nor Optimus knew that the crew sometimes talked behind their backs calling the red twin Prime's personal jester.

**28. Jousting**

Optimus stared at the crew in disbelief before turning to ask Ratchet what where they doing, and the medic just sent him a glare and said, "Sideswipe just introduced them to his version of jousting."

**29. Jewel**

Whenever Sideswipe was on one of his romantic moods (which wasn't often), he would compare Optimus' spark to a priceless jewel and thanked Primus he never said it out loud and get laughed at .

**30. Just**

"Sideswipe, just explain to me… better yet, don't say anything. I'm better off not knowing," Prime said and turned around leaving the red twin stuck to ceiling.

**31. Smirk****  
**  
Sideswipe cursed loudly as a smirking Optimus excused himself and left the red twin in the middle of interfacing to deal with an emergency and vowed to never, ever, play a prank on his leader again.

**32. Sorrow**

Prime knew that the red twin's sorrow would only increase until it killed him and cursed Sunstreaker for dying and himself for being the cause of both their deaths.

**33. Stupidity**

"Stupidity thy name is Sideswipe," Prime said as he passed by the medbay and heard Ratchet's loud explanation to the Lamborghini of what exactly he would do if he dared to play with rubber chickens again.

**34. Serenade**

Sideswipe knew that he wasn't exactly talented, but that didn't stop him from waking everyone up while singing, "…Two in love can make it. Take my heart and please don't break it…," in front of Optimus' quarters while over energized.

**35. Sarcasm**

Sideswipe knew he'd rubbed off on Optimus the moment the leader made a sarcastic comment to a very surprised Prowl.

**36. Sordid**

Everyone else thought it was a sordid affair, but neither Optimus nor Sideswipe cared.

**37. Soliloquy**

Optimus believed that Sideswipe didn't listen to any of his reprimands and he might as well be spouting of a soliloquy.

**38. Sojourn**

Sideswipe had to admit that their little unplanned sojourn in Europe had been more than pleasant and hoped it might happen again.

**39. Share**

Sideswipe was used to sharing, even when he sometimes didn't like it, but being forced to share Optimus with someone else hurt.

**40. Solitary**

Sideswipe curled up on the cell and vowed to make every single minibot pay for telling Prowl about his prank and getting him stuck in solitary when he could be with Optimus.

**41. Nowhere**

Sideswipe knew that there was nowhere else he'd rather be than in the Matrix with his brother and left the world unaware of Optimus pleas to stay with him.

**42. Neutral**

Sometimes Sideswipe would look back at the beginning of the war, when he tried to be a Neutral, and regretted not having joined the handsome Autobot leader sooner.

**43. Nuance**

Sideswipe never quite got rid of the feeling he was being a nuance in Prime's life.

**44. Near**

Being near Optimus always scrambled Sideswipe's processor and the twin was sure that's why he always felt clumsy and stupid in front of his leader.

**45. Natural**

Despite all the rumors and accusations, everyone had to admit that Optimus and Sideswipe together looked natural.

**46. Horizon**

He knew the other wasn't coming back anymore, but he still found himself looking at the horizon for the familiar shape of his lover.

**47. Valiant**

Optimus never doubted the valor of his soldiers, but he had to admit the front line warriors were among the most valiant (if not stupid).

**48. Virtuous**

He might fight and look like one of Primus' chosen warriors, but Prime knew Sideswipe was far from virtuous.

**49. Victory**

The victory had been, swift, merciless and sweet and Prime had never felt more proud of his Lamborghini.

**50. Defeat**

They might have won, but without Prime at his side, Sideswipe felt like they had been defeated

* * *

Added a poll on my profile. I'd really appreciated if you guys placed a vote. Thanks!


End file.
